Way Too Wonderland Trailer
The Way Too Wonderland Trailer is the official trailer for the Netflix special Way Too Wonderland. Summary The most epic adventure event of the year is a journey to Wonderland, a place where nothing is what it seems. A curse has divided Ever After High from Wonderland for years, and with a plot against the Queen of Hearts and a twist of fate that shows the students the way, these fairytale friends must become the hero of their own story. Transcript The White Rabbit: There is a plot against the Queen of Hearts! Lizzie Hearts: If my mother is in danger- Alistair Darling: Don't worry Lizzie, we'll figure out a way to help her. Raven Queen: There's got to be some way. Bunny Blanc: But how if we can't even get back to Wonderland? Male Narrator: For years a curse has divided Ever After High from Wonderland- Madeline Hatter: If we know the curse...you can reverse it! Male Narrator: -until a magical twist of fate- Students: Whoa *screams* Male Narrator: -showed them the way. Kitty Cheshire: It looks like we're in- Students: Wonderland! *giggles* *gasps* The White Rabbit: Excuse me! Clear the way! I am very late, I can't delay! Raven Queen: What beautiful silver archways. Lizzie Hearts: Yes! It appears we've come to...a fork in the road! Male Narrator: And in a place- Kitty Cheshire: *gasps* Male Narrator: -where nothing is what it seems! Raven Queen: This vinegar and oyster surprise isn't half bad! Oysters: Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Hammer Head Canteen Assistant: Care for some mashed potatoes? Kitty Cheshire: Ooh yummy! Smashed Potatoes: Swadda you looking at? Raven Queen: Is high school in Wonderland always this weird? Kitty Cheshire: Seems pretty normal to me. Apple White: Lizzie's mom is in danger. Courtly Jester: That sounds simply dreadful. Ha ha ha ha ha. Apple White: You can help us! Courtly Jester: What a shame school isn't over yet. Raven Queen: You've gotta let us go. Please! Have a heart. Diamond Card Guard: Can't have a heart, I'm diamonds! Students: *gasps* whoa! Male Narrator: These fairytale friends- Briar Beauty: I am ready to roll! The Red Queen: Attack! The White Knight: Not while I still stand. Male Narrator: -must become the hero's- Students: *giggles* Male Narrator: -of their own story! Raven Queen: This battle has now become....a dance off! The White Knight: What!? Male Narrator: This Fall- Court DJ: Drop the beat yo! Students: Yeah! Woo Hoo! Yay! *giggles* Male Narrator: -the most epic adventure event of the year- Daring Charming: You only live once-upon-a-time. Male Narrator: -is a journey through Wonderland! Madeline Hater: It's as if you almost want the plan to overthrow her mother to succeed! Courtly Jester: You don't say! Madeline Hatter: It could be...Off with her head! Male Narrator: Ever After High, Way Too Wonderland, only on Netflix. Gallery Pretty normal to me - WTW.png Maddie and the Mad Hatter - WTW.png Kitty and card fish - WTW.png Into a Rabbit hole - WTW.png Fireworks - WTW.png Courtly - WTW.png Bunny and Alistair - WTW.png All six girls - WTW.png Alistair, Raven, Apple, Maddie and Brair - WTW.png Kitty, Apple and little card-fish GIF - WTW.gif The White Rabbit - WTW.png The Evil Queen - WTW.png Students - WTW.png Raven in portal - WTW.png Dance off party - WTW.png Courtly Jester - WTW.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Trailers Category:Way Too Wonderland Webisodes Category:Way Too Wonderland Pages